Animal Mimickers
by boyarina
Summary: Konoha was built on a forest filled dominated by three powerful Gods. Humans weren't meant to mingle with these spiritual beings, but all things happen for a reason - creating powerful, demi-God shinobis.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

This started off as an idea about to have Naruto characters to change into animals at will, but a another plot bunny made its way into my head that changed my perspective about it.

**Disclaimer:**

I own Naruto. Ouch! Hey! Fine! I do not own Naruto. Geez! Why did you have to get physical?!

**Animal Mimickers**

_**By Boyarina**_

**Chapter 1: Getting Out of His Hair**

It grated on her nerves, but like always, she stayed quiet. There is no absolute reason why things evolved to how they are now; no one and nothing can be blamed.

Well, to an extent.

She squinted her eyes at what she had deemed as the forebearer of her foul mood. Its features, its stature could never be likened to anything that could destroy the order how the world should work and yet there it was: upending the entire system around her.

"Is this your animal?"

Hinata blanched at the gravelly tone of the speaker. She felt embarrassed for having been subtly reproached due to her "pet's" actions. The rather hostile phoenix had suddenly become benevolent and familiar to the one person she herself is not even remotely acquainted with. It was perched there comfortably, talons digging painfully into the thinly clad shoulder of Uchiha Sasuke.

Blanch still in place (as she is all too aware of how excruciating those incredibly sharp talons can get), Hinata jerkily held her forearm out; a gesture that her phoenix should have easily recognized. It was a silent command for the phoenix to return to its rightful owner. She was yet to be defied when she summons her phoenix like this, but this day is proving to be a day of firsts.

"Hiro!" Hinata semi-wailed, semi-hissed, her impatience getting the best of her. The passing glance her phoenix bestowed was all that it took to get her flusttered and shatter her intent of leaving in a silent dignified huff.

The little tick that developed under Sasuke's eyes only served to worsen Hinata's present state. Paranoia had her imagining the terrible fate her pet would end up having, lest it decided to take up nest there in Sasuke's shoulders.

...Being mauled to its last bit of feather is just one very fine example.

"Would I end up losing my right shoulder before your bird realizes that you're calling it?" Sasuke remarked acidly with a scowl to match. Hinata would have taken this as a cue to just snatch her phoenix by the tail and make a rapid disappearance, but the succeeding events had her stopping short.

Sasuke's body seemed to coil upon itself and then started bulging out. Anti-gravitational forces lifted him in the air while his body morphed grotesquely. The previously smooth pale skin turned leathery gray. His nose stretched and expanded, becoming calcified in the process.

Trunk-like appendages replaced his limbs. His head and the rest of his being grew in the likeness of a utterly pissed-off rhinoceros.

When the transformation was complete, Sasuke descended with a great thud, shaking the ground and everything else that stood within the vicinity. He swung his giant head to the side, eyes narrowing when he spotted the phoenix repositioning itself on his back. He snorted and then lifted one massive leg up, subsequently stomping on the ground so heavily and angrily that Hinata felt the vibrations right up to her tonsils.

It was quite obvious that he was trying to shrug her animal off – in a very violent (and unreasonable, to her thinking) manner. Despite his brute of an approach, Sasuke failed to deter her phoenix from lounging back again to its original spot.

Sensing the promise of paralyzing death as Sasuke-rhinoceros' eyes blazed in disbelief and frustration, Hinata curled in on herself and projected her mind, her spirit towards her phoenix. Molecule by molecule, she felt herself dispersing, navigating through the tunnel-verse and then transforming.

Soon, she would be unified with her animal and in all essence, make a quick getaway. Once they are out of Sasuke's hair, Hinata swears for the life of her that she would never, ever, ever, EVER be within a mile of that man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter sort of explains the plot bunny I was talking about in chapter 1. Cheers to more adventures to come!

**Disclaimer:**

I am lucky to say that I can make Naruto to do whatever I want him to do inside my head. I, however, still do not own him.

**Animal Mimickers**

_**By Boyarina**_

**Chapter 2: The Animal Mimickers**

When Konoha was just on its ways of being built, the forest in which the Konoha nins had decided to make their own was already dominated by three powerful spirits - Suzaku, Kyuubi, and Aslan. Each has its own creature that they rule over and each has its own special trait.

The animal that Suzaku ruled over is the Phoenix. The gifts Phoenixes possess include psychic ability, eradication of life and its regeneration by calling forth Heaven's Pyre, as well as unholy sense of sight.

Kyuubi commandeers all foxes, which possess a limitless amount of strength, speed that can only be matched by Aslan's speediest animals and an uncanny sense of survival.

Last is Aslan to whom all other forest creatures bowed down to. All of Aslan's mammals has the ability to hypnotize, his insects the ability to grow into the size of humans, his birds the ability to control the speed of wind and his fishes the ability to manipulate temperature of water.

The spirits were at odds about having humans encroach their land. Suzaku was completely against the diversification of their specie and had wanted to annihilate the presence of Konoha; Kyuubi longed to conquer and enslave them; while Aslan was indifferent to it all. They didn't deem it beneficial to have man occupy the land they are residing and detested the fact that man can utilize their resources so much more effectively and efficiently than they can.

"If we make them slaves, then their techniques can be ours," declared Kyuubi. Suzaku snorted at this whilst Aslan simply looked away.

Leaving Kyuubi to his own devices, Suzaku made his own plans to over throw Konoha. He had envisioned it happening with the entire village levelled down to rubble and set ablaze with Heaven's pyre.

It would be the massacre of a lifetime.

Suzaku did not waste time any further. He assumed an enlarged form of one of his subjects and set out to execute his mission. The moment his eyes found one of the affluent edifices in the village, he dove down, pummelled through the roof and landed like a devastating war beast, posed there – wings spread out – in the middle of the courtyard.

The humans gave Suzaku a wide berth, but not cowering. Some whipped into their battle stances, others (after moving out of the strike zone) stood impassively but nonetheless glared dangerously- the veins around their eyes bulging out. Suzaku howled, sounding it as a war cry. He spanned his sights over all that his eyes can see before his Psychic Vision to kick in.

The snippets of the Future that came flooding into Suzaku's mind space did not bode well for their species. This clan, these "Hyuugas" were not an easy foe to defeat and their allies are as formidable. The village itself lives so much in the mantra: "no one gets left behind" that everybody is ready to fight tooth and nail when it's absolutely necessary.

This would not have stopped Suzaku alone in his rampage. What had him freezing on the spot was the fact that he "saw" Kyuubi and Aslan go against him. Kyuubi in his intent to enslave men ended up being their comrade at arms and gained unusual, yet powerful abilities. Aslan had likewise joined their forces after meeting an Itachi. Aslan was never one to seek powers, but he had been convinced otherwise.

His vision switched gears suddenly. In it, he learned to live and fight alongside the Hyuugas. Together, humans within and beyond the village learned to fear and revere them. About five generations later, three of the clans children will become his favourite and they, in turn, will adore and live for him.

Suzaku, in a rare show of acquiescing behaviour, lowered his massive head and wrapped his wings around himself. He willed himself back to his normal deity self –shrinking almost to the size of the humans around him, only a bit larger.

"I am here," he announced in a booming voice, "to offer you…power."

**The P.S.**

This started off as a setting for Hinata and Sasuke, but there would be other pairings, which I do not know of yet. The future will tell me. Sort of.


End file.
